Baker mansion mystery
by Albedo66
Summary: A terrible storm rages the city and chip and dale are on the case. When there they encounter the idols of Chip's readings, Sherlock Holmes. Will they be able to work together? Authors note: I could not find a category fitting of Holmes, so his ambiquity is in place in this story. I only used the tv show cause I didn't know which other one to use.


8

Rescue Rangers meet Sherlock Holmes

In

Baker mansion mystery

Written by albedo66

Idea conceived by Schizoidpixiehallucination

It was a loud and stormy day at the rescue ranger hide out and chip and dale were out fixing a rather leaky roof. The storm was raucous and the rangers barely could hold on as the wind came close to lifting them from their positions. Dale held the nail as Chip was doing all the hammering, his nervousness couldn't be more made clear if he wore a white ghost costume. "Uh Chip…you sure you got this?"

"Relax Dale," Chip said, "it isn't like I'll intentionally slam this hammer into your thumb causing you to lose balance and fall to a miserable death."

"Oh good," Dale said relieved, "I was beginning to worry for a minute." Still this weather was not good news. The weather station said storms like this could flood cities…and for them that meant instant death. Dale looked up at Chip and read his coolness even as he was put in a dire situation.

"Hold it steady Dale…it'll all be over soon enough!" Chip swung down just as lightning struck the roof and the rangers jumped. Chip and Dale both fell and the hammer came along for the ride. "Ahhh…grab onto something Dale!"

"I got it!" Dale caught the hammer and showed it proudly to Chip. "Ya meant this right?" Dale read Chip's disappointment and he examined the hammer closely. "Nope…guess this isn't what you were talking about."

"Sometimes I wonder why I deal with your incompetence," Chip sighed. The rangers plummet ended as they bounced on the red balloon of the ranger vehicle. Seated in the front was Gadget, the brilliant and beautiful mouse that overlooked the many creations at their hideout.

"Golly…are you two alright?" Gadget asked. It was a good thing she had saw to this rescue before the two had gone to work. Chip and Dale, while great investigators; tended to get themselves in quite a string of disaster when paired together.

"Yeah…thanks for the save," Chip said, giving Dale a glare. "This weather is not doing us any good. If that lightning had struck just a few inches closer-."

"We'd be hotter then a summer day," Dale laughed. Of course Gadget and Chip found no humor in this. Dale reluctantly stopped laughing and settled into his seat. When they returned to the hide out the group met with Monterey Jack who was busying himself to a sandwich with all the toppings…cheese standing out amongst them. Zipper was asleep and the tv was static filled.

"Looks like you lot had a run in with a storm," Jack said as he stuffed his face and filled his rather rotundish stomach.

"It was sunny yesterday," Chip mused, "perhaps the local rumors of baker mansion have something to do with this."

"You mean how the inhabitants were complaining about the sun and how they threatened to create weather more to their liking?" Gadget asked.

"Yeah…and something tells me they were serious. I don't know what they used…but it is worth investigating further. Gadget I'm taking Dale with me to look into baker mansion, in the meantime you and Monterey Jack patch up the place for bad weather ahead."

"Be careful Chip," Gadget said. Kissing him on the cheek she blushed as she headed off to her garage.

"Hey what about my kiss?" Dale asked. Looking at Chip he saw him shake his head and he followed him out.

"We'll be taking the ranger mobile and going out to baker mansion. Try and not mess things up ok…we need to get to the bottom of this before we're out of home and shelter."

Dale heaved a sigh at the berating and followed Chip. The ranger balloon took off and flapped through the coming storm. Lightning flashed about dangerously closer and the rangers panicked each time. One strike and they would be plummeting surely to an untimely death. Dale's joke hung before them and just up ahead they made out the outline of the baker mansion.

Built long before they dreamt of creating a team the mansion stood forlornly on a hill that overlooked the cemetery. The original inhabitants long deserted the building and any chance to buy the property went untouched. Then a strange cloaked duo approached and sought to buy the place. Now storms were raging around and these duo never left the house…mighty suspicious indeed. Chip wore his Sherlock holmes outfit and sat with his bubble pipe resting in his mouth.

"We will find the culprits in Baker Mansion. This storm reads villainy and they are the only guilty party that fits this mo."

Dale didn't know, sure Chip was right, but something didn't sit well with this case. Suddenly lightning struck…and right into the balloon. The two shrieked and the flames began to eat their way towards them. "Chip what do we do?"

"Unless you want your acorns roasting over an open fire…jump!" Chip leaped out along with Dale and they once again fell. Luckily they fell through some welcoming trees and rested on the lowest branch…mere inches from death…again. "Well…there goes Gadget's vehicle."

"Ouch…my acorn," Dale groaned. Looking towards the road he saw two men walking in deep conversation.

"Well Watson it was evident in the way the man talked that gave way to his guilt," the tall man said, "otherwise it was the way he left shoe impressions at the first sign of rain on the barely made mud. Yes Watson my friend…we finally have him now."

"Hey Chip…we got company," Dale pointed out. The two scurried along the branch and made out the people's face. They were both men of older age and the taller one had a pipe in his mouth. His eyes were dark and his face bore scars of countless scuffles.

"That's Sherlock Holmes! He's my hero…and that's Watson. Wow…they must be investigating the same case we are. Lets follow them."

The Rangers climbed onto their backs and eavesdropped on their conversation. It seemed the two men had escaped Holmes and shacked up in the baker mansion. The villain was named Roger Samson, a technology expert who delved in weather making devices. He had plunged London into a stormy depression till Holmes intervened. It was also said he had stolen a jewel said to harness the power of the sun…a key weakness in his device. Chip hung on his every word and as they approached the steps he grew more anxious to see his hero at work.

Dale grew scared as the stairs creaked and an owl hooted from its perched hold on the branch above them. The tree was bent and old creating a tree that looked more alive then it really was. Holmes knocked on the door and nothing. He knocked again…still nothing. Turning to Watson he shrugged his shoulders. "It would seem we are expected."

"What do you mean Holmes?" Watson inquired. No sooner had he asked that the door mat beneath them gave way. The two men yelled in surprise and fell along with the rangers into pitch black until at last they settled on their butts. Dust was kicked up and all around them were peering eyes of malevolence and suspicion. "Holmes…what gave you the conclusion they knew we were here?"

"On our way up the stairs creaked…indicating a structural flaw in the buildings design. It would be easy for our villain to hide a trap anywhere in that vicinity. Upon knocking I noticed the mat was placed over a trap door. The knocking was a mere formality…as no matter what we did we'd still fall."

"Clever deduction as always Holmes," Watson praised. The two brushed themselves off and headed further into their captor's lair. Chip and Dale hopped off and went to find a light source while the two investigated. Chip climbed up a crate and had Dale climb on his back to flip the nearby switch. Of course doing so revealed their presence to the famed hero of his dreams.

"Uh…hi," Chip said, his nervousness unbecoming in such a presence as his hero. "I'm Chip of the rescue rangers. This is Dale. We came here to investigate Baker Mansion…but…looks like we weren't the only ones."

"I say…it's a talking chipmunk," Watson said, his big face before the chipmunks with fascination in his round eyes. "Holmes have you ever seen such a sight?"

"No…and I would not wish to divulge secrets with them. I appreciate you shedding light of our predicament but this is a matter of much importance. The jewel Roger and his accomplice has must be returned to London or the world will face darkness for years to come. I would appreciate it if you would make yourself scarce."

Holmes found a staircase and said little more on the subject. Watson apologized with a weak smile before following. The rangers were aghast at this treatment, none so more then Chip.

"Hmph…well if he doesn't need our help…we'll help from the shadows. C'mon Dale lets solve the case of Baker Mansion with Holmes." The two rangers set off and found Holmes confronting Roger. The man was short with beady eyes and hair drooping over with grease shining in it. He wore a green lab coat and beside him stood a tall man with mustache that curled along his finger.

"Holmes…your arrival was just as I predicated. Of course you are too late…my machine will soon devour the sun and all its light creating a world of pure darkness. The jewel will then be destroyed…with no energy left to give it its natural shine."

"You won't get away with this…and I can prove why." Holmes started forward and as Roger met him halfway he didn't see Holmes withdraw a throwing knife.

"Killing me won't stop the machine Holmes! Yes…you are helpless before me and nothing in your book of tricks will save this world from my design."

Chip hurried along the floor and climbed up onto the work table. The machine vibrated intensely and Chip had to shield his eyes from the glowing center. "Dale…distract the tall man so Holmes can carry on with his mission."

"Aye aye," Dale saluted. Heading over to the tall man he climbed up his pant legs and began placing bites along his bony leg. The man yelled and began shaking his leg to rid him of the rodent.

Watson watched the scene unfold and knew the small chipmunk from down below had a doing in this. Working his way over he tapped the man on the shoulder and with a heave ho sent a giant sized punch into his face. The man teetered on one leg before, with a goofy grin, he fell backwards with a thud. Dale climbed out and smiled as the round man picked him up. "I must say your services have been much appreciated."

"It was nothing…ok it wasn't…thanks." Dale blushed. He didn't get as much thanks on cases as Chip so when he got them…he didn't know how to respond.

"This knife is not meant for you," Holmes said. Looking past him he saw the one named Chip looking over the equipment. It seemed much smarter to hand it over to Chip then to try and sever the wires from this distance. "Chips a hoy!"

Chip looked up in time to see a blade heading his way. Raising a cigarette box he caught the blade in time. Looking over the many wires he had to deduct which one would shut off the device in its entirety. Holmes was fighting the man now in a fist brawl and Chip had to work fast if he were to save the day. Walking back and forth he inspected the wires and saw the most energy came from the blue wire. Hefting the knife over his shoulder he brought it down. One slice didn't do the job so he repeated it two more times until the machine spazzed sending sparks about in protest of this shutdown.

"No…stop…you can not-!" Roger was shut up as Holmes hit him with his walking stick and sent him falling to the floor. The machine sputtered into submission and Chip lowered the knife as he readied a third slice.

Holmes retrieved the stone from its resting place and handed it to Watson to store in safe keeping. Looking over the two heroes he offered a congratulatory smile. "Well done you two, you make fine detectives. Perhaps someday if you find yourself in London you'll look us up. Though…I think your needed here for the time being, so for now we part ways…my friends."

Chip beamed a smile and Dale gushed as the two left. Baker Mansion was finally demolitioned into the ground to rest finally in peace. Chip watched it unfold and was reminded of his great adventure with the recluse Holmes and mr. Watson. He was true on this place needing him the most. Adventures were always the best when they were in one's own backyard, plus, it would be a while till air travel was possible. Gadget was holed away in the garage and apparently fat cat was up to his usual mischief again. Yes, there was no end for the Rescue Rangers…at least now. Setting off inside he cast one last look towards Baker Mansion before adjusting his hat and joining his friends.

The End


End file.
